1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dummy trim with an improved resistance to pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional dummy trim that is mounted to a door 10 for pull only. Namely, the dummy trim provides no locking function. The dummy trim comprises a sleeve holder 25 to be fixed to a door 10 such as by fasteners 26 extending Through apertures 27 formed in the sleeve holder 25, a sleeve 23 having an end held by the sleeve holder 25, a rose 22, and a lever 21 securely attached to the other end of the sleeve 23. A user may pull the lever 21 for opening the door 10. When engaging the sleeve 23 and the sleeve holder 25, both of them are drilled to farm aligned radial holes 31 and 32, and a screw or pin 30 is inserted into the radial holes 31 and 32 to thereby secure the sleeve 23 and the sleeve holder 25 together. A protective sleeve 24 may be mounted around the sleeve holder 25. However, the pulling force applied to the lever 21 exerts a shear force to the pin 30 and thus loosens the sleeve 23 after a period of time. Further, drilling of the radial holes 31 and 32 and insertion of the pin 30 are troublesome and cause an increase in the cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide dummy trim with an improved resistance to pull.
A dummy trim in accordance wit the present invention comprises a mounting plate to be fixed to a door, a sleeve holder securely mounted to the mounting plate and including a peripheral wall, a sleeve including a first end mounted in the peripheral wall of the sleeve holder, and a lever securely attached to a second end of the sleeve to move therewith. The first end of the sleeve includes a slot having an edge facing the lever. The peripheral wall of the sleeve holder includes an integral stop extending into the slot of the sleeve and abutting against the edge of the slot.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.